<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For You, I Will by rochelleechidna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494796">For You, I Will</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochelleechidna/pseuds/rochelleechidna'>rochelleechidna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Canon - Anime, Crossdressing, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Male Friendship, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochelleechidna/pseuds/rochelleechidna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya wondered how he found himself in these situations - but the answer always came back to a certain hyperactive blond.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For You, I Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this fic just over 13 years ago, and it's literally the only one from that time that I think was anywhere near decent. It's pure fluff, and was my first-ever attempt at anything Ouran-related. This story takes place right before the end of episode 9 because - at the time - I had a lot of questions about... certain aspects. My writing in general has definitely improved since then, but I felt it might be good to re-post here to get the creative juices going again (a.k.a. inspire me to get off my lazy ass and write more).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyouya Ohtori was a respectable teenager. Kyouya Ohtori came from an extremely prominent family. Kyouya Ohtori was renowned for his seriousness and his ability to remain cool, calm and collected in almost any situation. Kyouya Ohtori was not easily moved by others to do their bidding. Then why for all the things sacred in this world was Kyouya Ohtori in a corset and applying makeup to himself?</p><p>In short, that question could be answered one of two ways. Seeing as the matter for this cosplay was the scenario that Haruhi might actually leave the Host Club, Kyouya immediately realized that this could not happen. The girl still owed over 5,200,000 yen (5,230,764 to be exact), and Kyouya did not intend to have her leave until every piece had been paid. This was the motive for which any normal person would think he was adorning himself in a purple Victorian-esque gown. But, as always, the Shadow King knew the real reason for his cross-dressing: Tamaki.</p><p>'When is the reason <i>not</i> Tamaki?' he thought to himself. God, he half-expected to be given a medal by now for putting up with all of the blond's antics. If he hadn't freaked Haruhi our of her wits that day, she wouldn't have broken the vase, she wouldn't have joined the Host Club and she wouldn't possibly be leaving, making Kyouya have to wear this forskaken frilly dress!</p><p>'Honestly, couldn't our 'King' have thought up a more brilliant plan?' Kyouya sighed and stood up to look himself over.</p><p>He actually found what he saw… charming, in a way. All Kyouya could do at this point was thank Tamaki in his head that he didn't have to go as over-the-top as everyone else makeup-wise. Any normal person might truly mistake him as a girl, though while still retaining that look of superiority and power. Smirking to himself, he walked out of the changing room doors to the main part of the music room.</p><p>Kyouya took this opportunity to look over the other Host Club members and how they were faring. It seemed the twins had gone a little crazy with their hair and makeup ('But, then again, they were actually enthusiastic about this.'). Hunny looked… well, Hunny already slightly resembled a girl, so no difference there.</p><p>"Kyouya!" The unforgettable voice rang through the area. "Okaa-san looks very pretty as a girl! However, not as pretty as me!" That last part seemed a mix of teasing and challenging to the dark-haired teen. He wondered if Tamaki had even thought out that last sentence before he'd spoken it.</p><p>He did have to admit, though… Tamaki <i>did</i> look quite convincing in that dress ('And how did he get the figure down so perfectly?' Kyouya wondered, half not wanting to know the answer). Suddenly, Kyouya noticed something that made him want to rip his best friend's head off, stake it and throw it into a pit of fire.</p><p>"Tamaki," Kyouya asked in his ever-cool, toneless voice, masking his real emotions, "Why is Mori-senpai dressed somewhat normally?"</p><p>"Oh, Kyouya." Tamaki just smiled and over-exaggeratedly walked to where Kyouya stood. "Mori-senpai just wouldn't <i>work</i> as a girl! And we want Haruhi to know that we're authentic!" ('Just when I thought Tamaki couldn't become any crazier. What the hell does he mean by 'authentic?''). The blond started twirling around in his usual, dramatic manner. "And besides," he continued, "I've always slightly wondered what a girl version of you would look like!" With that, Tamaki skipped - more like frolicked - away.</p><p>At this point, Kyouya had no idea what to think; so many thoughts had just been forced into his head.</p><p>'So, I apparently could play as a girl if I wanted? And he <i>wanted</i> to see me like this? But, he couldn't have possibly told me I at least had the <i>option</i> of staying as my gender?'</p><p>Suddenly, Kyouya felt someone's grip on his shoulders. He hadn't realised that his thoughts had put him in a trance, and especially hadn't noticed when Tamaki walked up in front of him again.</p><p>"What's wrong, okaa-san?" The blond seemed worried. "You look… tired."</p><p>"Tamaki, next time, please just say if we can avoid looking like this." At that, the blond seemed to resemble either a pouting child or a kicked puppy - or both.</p><p>"You don't want Haruhi to leave, do you? You're not <i>that</i> mean!" Kyouya just stared at his friend and sighed. How could he refuse that look, especially after what he'd just said?</p><p>"I want Haruhi to stay, but really, couldn't you have thought of anything better, perhaps?" It was then that Kyouya realised he was asking this of Tamaki, of all people.</p><p>"No. Not really. I'm sorry!"</p><p>"It's okay, I'm not that upset," Kyouya sighed ('That's such a lie, I was about to murder him a few minutes ago.').</p><p>"No, Kyouya. I mean I'm sorry for not paying attention to what you wanted for so long now. I've just been focusing my attentions on either Haruhi or our customers lately."</p><p>"Tamaki, you have a job to entertain our customers, and there's nothing wrong with you wanting to spend time with Haruhi."</p><p>"But <i>we</i> haven't spent time to ourselves since… since… I don't even remember! I feel bad about that!"</p><p>"You don't have to be so loud." The raven-haired teen didn't have time to finish his sentence before he felt Tamaki hugging him and half-nuzzling half-setting his head on Kyouya's shoulder. Wait, Tamaki was <i>hugging</i> him? <i>Tamaki</i> was hugging <i>him</i>?</p><p>Before doing anything else, Kyouya checked to see if the others were around ('Thank God they went back in the changing room'). Granted, Kyouya was used to this by now, as the blond had done this before when they had first met. But this… this was different somehow.</p><p>Kyouya couldn't help but return the embrace, his arms wrapping themselves around Tamaki's now very small waist. He would indulge in this one antic of Tamaki's probably once in a millennia - when no one was looking, of course; he had the Ohtori legacy to uphold, after all. Although he would never admit it, it sometimes felt good to have someone he knew this close to him.</p><p>"Tamaki, how about this?" A muffled 'hmm' could be heard from the other teen. "How about some upcoming weekend you just take me somewhere that <i>isn't</i> Kyoto or 'commoner' related."</p><p>"Really?!" Tamaki's face perked up and Kyouya nodded in approval.</p><p>"Just don't you dare come get me anytime before twelve, okay?" This pleased the blond.</p><p>"Yay for okaa-san!" Tamaki gave one final tight hug to his friend before dancing away, yelling phrases like "Kyouya is so nice!" and "Okaa-san is the best!"</p><p>Overall, Kyouya couldn't help but smile secretly to himself. He knew he'd probably regret his actions later, but it oddly didn't seem to matter to him right now. And heck, the dress thing was even starting to grow on him. He turned to the dressing room to tell the others they should start finishing up ('How many times had they gone in there?').</p><p>"Uh, Kyouya?" The Shadow King faced his friend again. "You might wanna zip your dress up some more at the top. I can still see some of the corset."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>